


nightly explorations

by ElasticElla



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You havetails!” Ella practically squeals, and Mazikeen is particularly glad both Decker women are sleeping elsewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabbletag7 prompt: Any: Any/Any - curling tails

“You have _tails_!” Ella practically squeals, and Mazikeen is particularly glad both Decker women are sleeping elsewhere. (A slumber party doubtlessly filled with ice cream and braiding hair, and then whatever Trixie and her friends were getting up to.)

“You're not going to… hug them are you?” Mazikeen asks, shifting her weight so Ella can't do so. 

Her eyes go wide, “I would never! Without express permission.” Ella's hands dance down her back, carefully close and stopping early. “So, can I touch them?” 

Mazikeen sighs, supposes her body wouldn't show them anyways if she didn't feel safe with her on an instinctual level. (A corner of her brain screams that this is a _human_ and she's going to have much to say to the good doctor tomorrow.)

“You may.” 

She tenses, but Ella's touch is easy, expected. It's even sort of nice Mazikeen supposes, nuzzling into Ella's neck. 

“Ohmy _god_ they curl!” she exclaims in an excited whisper. “How much control do you have over them? Is it more like a cat's tail or a horse's? Do all demons have-”

And Mazikeen does the one thing that always makes her girlfriend stop pestering her- kissing her quiet.

(It only works for a few minutes, and Mazikeen can't honestly say she minds.)


End file.
